


Le Dépression Dans Le Livre “Le Petit Prince” D'Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

by lobsterfeet



Category: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry
Genre: Essay, French, amateur scholarship, another thing, don't expect fanfic here either, has not been edited since then, wrote this for my adv. french final two years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobsterfeet/pseuds/lobsterfeet
Summary: Desolée! Le français est ma deuxieme langue, et j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreur ici. Ditez-vous moi si vous voyez un problem!





	Le Dépression Dans Le Livre “Le Petit Prince” D'Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

       Il y a beaucoup de théories de la mort de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Peut-être le plus populaire est le théorie de la suicide de Monsieur de Saint Exupéry. Au moins, dans son livre “Le Petit Prince” il y a beaucoup de indices d’un dépression dans la vie de Saint-Exupéry. Il y a trois fort choses dans le livre: les baobabs, qui sont un symbol pour un vie dépressive, le serpent (toujours un symbol de la tentation) qui est un symbol pour le suicide, et quand le Petit-Prince part, pour un endroit mieux. Je pense que ces trois choses représent la possibilité d'identifier le dépression de Saint-Exupéry.

       L’histoire de les baobabs est trés interessant. L'idée de les baobabs est qu'ils puisse plus et plus sans arrête. Finalement les arbres Baobabs prennent le pouvoir de la planète et il n’y a pas de place pour les autres personnes. Á cet regard, les baobabs sont un peu comme la dépression. Beaucoup de gens qui sont déprime décrit que leur dépression est envahissant dans leurs vies. Le dépression, comme les Baobabs, prends le pouvoir de leur vie. C’est difficile pour ils de faire tout. Quand ils n'avaient un purpose dans la vie, qu’est qu’ils faire si ils sont déprime? Tristement, beaucoup de temps ils se suicident. C’est lá oú le serpent entre. 

       Dans la bible le serpent est un représentation de la temptation. Dans le livre le serpent est encore un symbol de la temptation, mais le temptation de le suicide. Quand le Petit Prince tombes sur terre le premiere person qu'il rencontre est le serpent. Quand le Petit Prince veut retourner chez il le serpent dit à la Petit Prince quelque chose comme, “Je te mordre, et après tu retournes chez toi. C’est simple.” Mais le mordre de le serpent est pas simple. Dans le mordre de le serpent il y a du poison. Et alors, quand le serpent mordre le Petit Prince, il va mourir. C’est un temptation pour le Petit Prince parce-que le serpent lui offre quelque chose qu'il veut. Le Petit Prince est tellement triste qu’il n’est pas dans son planète avec son fleur, et il veut retourner. Il est désespéré de retourner et va faire tout pour quitter la Terre. C’est aussi le sentiment de beaucoup de gens qui se suicide. Aussi, les gens très déprimé pense-que s'ils sont mort ils vont à un endroit mieux. C’est aussi le cas avec le Petit Prince.

       Quand le Petit Prince est mort le Pilot dit, “Il est dans un endroit mieux”. C’est vrai, dans un sense, pour le Pilot (Saint-Exupéry). Le Pilot est très déprimé, alors il pense comme beaucoup d’autres gens déprime, il pense que le mort est mieux que le vie. La mentalité de l’autor est vraiment suicidaire. Il pense que le mort est quelque chose bien, mieux que la vie, et un endroit mieux. Il pense-que quand on meurt, on revient chez nous.

       Les trois choses dans ce papier sont les trois raisons le plus fort pour l’argument que Saint-Exupéry était déprime. Le dépression qui envahissant dans son vie, le temptation de la suicide, et finalement la croyance que le mort est mieux que le vie. Le dépression de Saint-Exupéry est très profond. Quand son avion a tombé il y avait un spéculation de la suicide. Mais, quand les gens se suicide, il y a un note. Il n’y en a pas un note pour Saint-Exupéry, peut-être le Petit Prince était son note. Peut-être pas. Même, le livre a un argument très fort avec son serpents, son baobabs, et l’endroit mieux qui aboutit á un chose: le suicide de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. 


End file.
